Lady Fantomex
This character is joint applied with Fantomex, and does not have a seperate character object. Lady Fantomex is the regular partner to the French thief Fantomex, and the two look very similar from what can be seen with the masks, and have similar uniforms. It is often assumed that they are siblings. Cluster is a Frenchwoman. Not known to the general public is the fact that she is a female clone of Fantomex, though her brain was one of the three brains that were originally stored in him. Poor guy is now down to two! In either case, she is the girlfriend to Alex Summers, much to his older brother's annoyance. Background * Cluster shares the same history and memories as Fantomex, because she once shared his body. * When Fantomex was murdered by the Brotherhood of Mutants. E.V.A. took a humanoid form for the first time at the moment of his death. * E.V.A. went with allies to retrieve Fantomex's body, and took it away to a secret location. * E.V.A. then carried out the backup plan put in place by Fantomex, except there was a miscalculation. Though his brains were not damaged, he had three and not two brains. * As a result, the third un-calculated brain gained its own cloned body, though female as better suited for its personality. Thus, Lady Fantomex was born. Personality Lady Fantomex was not fully acknowledged consciously by Jean-Phillipe. She did help him battle for control against Charlie, and once separated became easily recognized as the nicest brain. She shares quite a number of personality quirks with her counter-part. Cluster can be just as secretive and dance about issues as Jean-Phillipe. She can also have trust issues, never removing her mask, and never indulging full information. The concept of freedom for her is a little more abstract however, as being close to Fantomex to her is a way of being whole rather than being dependent or lacking freedom. She is fiercely loyal to Jean-Phillipe, and always greatly concerned about his emotional health as he pits himself against his darker impulses. As a result, she is more compassionate than Jean-Phillipe and understands a range of emotions in others more readily. She is more open to listen to the concerns of others, but can be just as blunt as Jean-Phillipe in her answers and observations. She is a little less sly than Jean-Phillipe, and if it does not include a secret or revelation is also much more blunt and straight-forward with her answers than her counterpart ever is. Cluster still has the inability to have faith in something other than herself and Jean-Phillipe, but her understanding of emotions in others sometimes make it seem like she takes a leap of faith at times in others that Jean-Phillipe does not fully understand. Her joy at getting her own body is off-set by her need to make sure Jean-Phillipe is protected. As a result, her need and primarily manipulation goal is control of Alex Summers. It is not to say she does not care for the man, she is actually shockingly attached to him and adores him. Let us not forget the attraction there as well, as unlike Jean-Phillipe she appreciates both genders. Still, she sees Alex Summers as the key to keeping Jean-Phillipe in control of his body since she is separated, and considering her dependency, fascination, and interest in Alex, it borders obsession. Logs *2013-01-06 - Splitting at the Seams: Little Dream of Me - Alex is strung out with worry over the missing Kenzie, and Fantomex is just trying to be there consciously and sub-consciously for his BFF. *2013-01-19 - Splitting at the Seams: Alex's Fallout - Alex is about to crash and burn, but Fantomex decides to be there to at least try and pick up the pieces. *2013-01-31 - Splitting at the Seams: The Nocturnal Visitor - Lady Fantomex surprises Alex in his room and Alex freaks out, calling for help. *2013-02-03 - Enforcement of Mutant Survival - Blade gets a surprise meeting from two very flamboyant individuals with a deal to do what he is best at. *2013-02-10 - Time To Move On - The two Fantomexs call Psylocke out and offer her a chance to move on with her life for something more than self-torment. *2013-02-11 - Herding Cats - The clones decide it is high time to recruit Pete, they just didn't realize he already experienced one mugging. But unshaken, the duo drag Pete along to deliver to the new master of the house - Pete himself. *2013-08-11 - Payment With Interest - Fantomex contacts Cable, promising payment for a merc job in the past. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available